daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Quiet video
Plot Daisy is worried about Alan because he has not made a noise or eaten in days. He hasn't been growing right so she covers him in fabric and continues to sew up his neck. She says that his head is too large for his body and he has trouble moving, and there is barely any skin connecting his head to his body. Daisy is crying over Alan because she thinks that he is in pain and she feels lonely again since he is not speaking. It is revealed that Alan has a branch-like limb that Daisy believes will grow into a hand. He uses his hand to try to rip at the felt that Daisy had sewn onto his jaw, but she stops him, saying that it is what is keeping him together. Daisy is audibly upset that Alan isn't talking and encourages him to say anything, even if it means that he yells at her and is mean. His branch limb reaches out and touches her hand, and Daisy takes it as a sign of comfort. The rest of the video is narrated by text on the screen. She says that since Alan can't talk, she is staying quiet, too. He now eats meat, as Daisy shows cans of chicken stacked up. She searched more of the attic and came across little colorful statues of children, and she describes each statue with the text on the screen. She says her favorite statue is of the two little girls in dresses holding a cake and some flowers. She has been going outside during the day more, which has always been taboo in her household. Her father had told her that she should never go outside during the day because it is unsafe and people are not to be trusted. She says the more she goes outside, the less scary it becomes. She enjoys her time outside and says how it is different to feel the sun on her skin outside than to feel it through a window. She mentions that she is becoming braver, and says that she had walked past people without running away or hiding her face. She even looked a woman in the eyes, only shaking a little bit. She gives an update on her new plant, her daisy. Her flower is budding and the text on the screen says: "and look!! my Daisy is starting to grow!" Subplot * *gasp* Toys! * Dad! Come up here! I found a secret door! * "What do you mean a secret door?" * In here! It was covered by the dresser, but there's a door that leads to a secret upstairs! * "Up...stairs?" * I found little dolls up here! Where are these fro-'' * ''"DAISY." * Ow! * "What the HELL..." * Ah! * "Did I tell you..." * Dad stop! * "About snooping in places you don't belong?" * I'm so sorry Dad, please let go! * "DON'T touch things that aren't yours, you could have fucking broken these." * *crying* * "If you would start using your head, I wouldn't have to do this." * I'm sorry. * *whimpering* * "Oh for God's sake, get up." * I-I can't. More evidence of Daisy's father being abusive to her. Most of the abuse that had been passed onto Daisy is emotional, but in this dialogue, we are shown that he would also be physical with Daisy when angry. The majority of this dialogue is shown while Daisy is showing the camera the small statues that she had found in the attic, which implies that these are the toys/dolls that she found in the secret room. She does not show any signs of remembering the interaction with her father. Curtis placed all of his wife's stuff and keepsakes in the attic, which he tried to keep away from Daisy in fear that she would mess them up or break things. We know that Daisy refused to go into the basement because her father told her to never go down there, and she had learned her lesson from trying to go into the attic as a child. This contradicts past plot and does not explain why Daisy was very eager to check the attic multiple times in the series, since it would seem like she would be afraid to go in the attic because her father had scared her into not snooping around in things that don't belong to her. Description March 19, 2018 hi guys,how are you all? talan is making some proghress but its aslow annd hard. sometimes i get so scared thinkking about what if he dies. myy dad left him to me, my dad made him. oif he dies because i couldnt help uhim live, then i killed the only piece of my dad i have left. asorry, ive just vbeen thinking about that lately. i hope you aall like the video. i love you. Category:Plot